


Hem

by maachan08



Series: The Sweater [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maachan08/pseuds/maachan08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you don’t have to tease me to keep me interested, right?” </p>
<p>He had enough trouble handling the Universe cockblocking him but Jackson teasing him? It was far too much. </p>
<p>The smutty sequel of Sleeves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hem

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to Ailyn, without whom this would have never happened. 
> 
> Reading the first part, Sleeves, is advisable as this fic will make much more sense after having read it.

So Jaebum had a thing for Jackson in oversized sweaters. It was that one piece of clothing that had broken down all barriers he had had against Jackson. He wasn’t sure if even Jackson himself was actually aware what kind of effect it had on Jaebum. Maybe it was better he not know it either. Jaebum wasn’t sure if he could live through the embarrassment of the younger finding out about it. 

 

Despite the amazing, if a little frustrating, moment he had shared with Jackson, they could not have another chance to do anything resembling it again. The promotions kept them busy, Jackson out for all the additional variety shows and Jaebum often being held back by management. If it hadn’t been for the showcases, Jaebum would have barely seen Jackson at all. It frustrated him to no end but the smirks and the playful lip bites Jackson sent his way at times were enough to tell him that the kiss had not been forgotten. It had not been a mistake or a figment of his imagination. 

 

It did give Jaebum comfort but it also added to his frustration. If Jackson was aboard with whatever it was, willing to try whatever was on the table, then Jaebum would have rather been enjoying it than barely see him at all during the last weeks. It made him a little cranky and tired with it all, still trying his best not to show it since he never wanted anything personal to affect the band. 

 

Jackson in the meantime once again managed to work himself to the bone, even going as far as to pass out at the airport on his way back. It started a storm of such mess that the management decided to cancel Jackson’s schedule for the following week. Their promotions were just about done so there wouldn’t be much to worry about, the few radio shows could be done without Jackson. 

 

Despite always wishing for all the health and happiness for Jackson, there was a small, secret part of Jaebum that was slightly happy with the outcome. This way they could have Jackson with them for longer than 24 hours at a time, actually getting to talk and interact with the blonde. They had all missed Jackson something immense but were still more than happy to let Jackson rest, which he seemed to do for the first two days. The blonde barely came out of the room, looking haggard and tired the few times they did get to see him. According to Mark’s words, Jackson wasn’t doing anything but sleeping. 

 

So when one night the rest of the group suggested going out to eat, Jaebum decided to opt out. He had been tired lately as well, needing his rest. For once an empty dorm was something he found himself craving more than the outing with the boys. Jackson would be staying in as well but still having barricaded himself in his own room, Jaebum was sure he could get some peace and quiet for once. 

 

The comfortable silence fell upon the apartment as the door closed behind the actively chattering group. Jaebum sighed in contentment and grabbed the book he had planned on reading as he headed to the couch. He did glance at Jackson’s door as he passed it but knew the blonde needed all the rest he could get. There was no part of him that didn’t want to go in and just be alone with Jackson, talk and be able to relax together. It was still better for Jackson if he left him alone to recover on his own.

 

Fortunately, the book was immersive, enabling Jaebum to get completely lost in it for a while. His focus however was soon broken by a long yawn. He groaned and put the book down, resting his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes. The moment he closed his eyes, he could feel sleep creeping in. A nap had never sounded better. 

 

It didn’t take long for sleep to start taking over, muscles relaxing and going lax. Just as he was about to completely fall deep into sleep, something landed on his lap. His eyes flew open as he jumped a little, letting out an unmanly yelp in surprise. His breath caught in his throat as he stared. 

 

Jackson had landed on his lap. He was currently straddling him, settling his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders. He tilted his head to the side, a small smile playing on his lips. He had a sleepy look in his eyes, hair completely messy and all over the place. 

 

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Jackson said in a low voice, soft tone of it calming Jaebum down from his shock. He shook his head in response, not wanting to say anything and break the comfortable mood. He raised his hands to rest on Jackson’s thighs, still staring at the sleepy look that was slowly lifting. 

 

When Jaebum’s hands made contact with Jackson’s thighs however, he promptly froze. He blinked a few times, watching as the soft smile in front of him was turning into something more of a grin. He swallowed loudly as he let his eyes drop from Jackson’s eyes to his shoulders. Jackson was wearing Jaebum’s large sweater. His collarbone was showing, barely covering his shoulder either. It made his eyes linger but that was not the shocking part for him.

 

Jaebum’s eyes finally dropped down to where his hands were touching Jackson’s thighs. They were bare. Jackson’s thighs were not covered. The sweater came down to his mid-thigh and ended there, no more clothing below that. Jaebum couldn’t help but stare, the stark contrast of the dark red material of the sweater and Jackson’s muscled thighs. He let out a sound he was sure was a whimper but he would never admit to it. 

 

Jackson was out to get him, there was no other explanation for it. Universe was screwing with him again. He still decided to chance it, slowly moving his thumbs against the bare skin. He felt the muscles twitch under his hands, making him glance up at Jackson. 

 

The sleepy look was long gone, replaced by wider pupils and white teeth biting the plump bottom lip. Jaebum wasn’t sure where he wanted to focus first; the thighs, the sweater, the collarbone or the lips. In the meantime, he felt Jackson sliding his hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck, starting to play with his nape where his hair met the bare skin. Jaebum took a shaky breath, making Jackson’s eyes shoot back to his from where he had been staring at his lips. 

 

“Jackson, are you sure?” Jaebum asked quietly, trying to see if there was anything even resembling doubt or fear in Jackson’s eyes. They stared at each for a short moment, neither daring to move. In the end Jackson’s only response to Jaebum’s question was to shuffle closer, making Jaebum’s hands unintentionally slide further up Jackson’s thighs until they met the hem of the shirt. 

 

Jaebum looked down to where his hands were located, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to focus on the situation and wrap his head around what was actually happening. He had Jackson there with him, practically half naked on his lap in one of those damn sweaters. They had plenty of time as the others were not due back for hours and the two of them didn’t have to be anywhere. 

 

It seemed almost too good to be true but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He would take what he could. 

 

Emboldened by Jackson’s reaction, he reached up with one hand, curling it around the back of Jackson’s neck and pulling him in. Their lips met, Jackson instantly sighing into the kiss. Jaebum had planned to take it nice and easy, just to enjoy Jackson being so close to him. However, the sigh did things to him, making him pull him even closer as he closed his lips around Jackson’s. 

 

The kiss deepened quickly, neither willing to wait much longer. His hold against Jackson’s thigh tightened as their tongues finally touched, desperately wanting to just dip his hand under the sweater, to feel Jackson’s skin properly. Jackson’s weight felt absolutely delicious on top of him, making him want to just move his hips upwards, just to _feel_ Jackson. It would be so easy to just _move_ \- -

 

All of a sudden there was the click of the door opening, loud and outraged words coming from the hall. Jackson was quick to get off Jaebum’s lap. The leader could only groan in frustration. They were supposed to have _hours_ alone. What could have possibly made them come home already? 

 

Jaebum groaned again, too frustrated as he leaned his head back again. How was this happening to him? He gave a surprised oomph as Jackson threw a pillow onto his lap, strategically hiding any evidence. Jaebum could only see the suggestive smirk as he promptly blushed in embarrassment, face feeling too hot. He quickly covered it with his hands, not believing his luck. This couldn’t be happening. 

 

Jackson sounded completely composed, unaffected, as he walked into the hallway to greet the members. There was laughter and grumbling, some talk about wet clothes and the need to come back earlier to get out of them. Jaebum couldn’t focus on the words. He was both frustrated and embarrassed. The pillow in his lap felt heavier than it really was, as his hands were still covering his flaming face. 

 

Jaebum couldn’t believe this would happen. It had been perfect, so incredibly amazing, and he could still feel the ghost of Jackson’s weight on top of him, how his lips had felt, how his hands had been at the nape of Jaebum’s neck. He probably shouldn’t follow the train of thought but the reality had been snatched away from him far too quickly. 

 

Suddenly the couch dipped next to him and a head landed on the pillow on his lap. His hands shot out from his face, eyes wide as he stared at the familiar smile of Youngjae looking up at him. Any other time, _any other time,_ and Jaebum would have welcomed the affection from the younger but really, it couldn’t have been worse timing. 

 

There was muffled laughter coming from the doorway. Jaebum glanced up, seeing Jackson standing there, both glee and apology written all over his face. Jaebum was living a nightmare. The blonde however had put on some sweatpants and rolled up the sleeves of the sweater. He still looked incredibly good but the earlier moment was broken. 

 

Jaebum could only groan as the reality hit him, Youngjae’s confused and concerned “hyung?” reaching his ears. He couldn’t bring himself to reply. 

 

*** 

 

 

With Jackson feeling better but still not allowed to work, the rest of the members kept crowding him, surrounding him with affection and attention. Jaebum could see how much Jackson enjoyed being the center of attention, finally having some proper time to spend with his closest friends. Jaebum was happy for him, happy for them all, he really was. However, sometimes he still found himself hoping that the other members wouldn’t drag Jackson to sleep with each of them every night. It didn’t leave Jaebum any room for getting Jackson alone with him. 

 

The small squeezes of his fingers, their thighs touching when sitting next to each other on the couch, the arm slung around his shoulder; they just weren’t enough anymore. Jaebum had gotten a taste of what could be, what he could possibly have and he was getting greedy. He was reluctant to share but he couldn’t do anything about it. Jackson’s teasing smirks and wiggles of his eyebrows were certainly not helping the situation. Jaebum felt like he needed something more. 

 

Jackson started to pick up a few shows here and there, taking it easy with the doctor’s orders. The younger man himself felt ready to go out and do his regular schedules but he wasn’t allowed yet by the management. Jaebum was glad for it, certainly not ready to hear any news about Jackson passing out somewhere again. 

 

Jaebum started to have a new routine; to wait Jackson come back home. Since the schedules were still just a few and fortunately during humane hours in the evenings, Jackson never came back too exhausted. One evening, when the schedule had run longer than expected and the rest of the boys were in the living room watching a drama, Jackson came back home with a frown on his face. 

 

The moment the door opened, Jaebum jumped off the couch and asked the others to stay behind and keep watching the drama. He made his way to the hallway and watched as Jackson came in, frown adjourning his face and no acknowledgment to Jaebum or the usual “I’m home!” yelled out either. It made Jaebum worried and felt like he shouldn’t say anything, not before Jackson was ready. However, that didn’t stop him from watching the man carefully. 

 

They had had Jackson wear the oversized sweater on another show again. Jaebum had been so certain this torture would end when the promotion for See the Light had ended but it seemed Jaebum was in no luck. Jackson quickly made his way straight into the bathroom but didn’t close the door. Jaebum had a clear view of the man in the soft light. 

 

Jackson first stretched a little, yawning at the same time before his hands went to his jeans. Jaebum could almost hear the pop of the first button being undone on the jeans and he could do nothing but stand frozen and stare at Jackson. The blonde had to raise the sweater a little to get his hands on his hips and to the edge of the jeans. He then shimmied the jeans down, _bending_ down to get them low enough before stepping out of them. 

 

Jaebum was staring and his mouth was dry and he wasn’t sure if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Jackson undressing was something Jaebum hadn’t expected. At all. So he stood there, frozen on his spot as he looked at Jackson’s muscled thighs. Jackson moved to toss the cap onto the counter, letting his hair fall free and onto his eyes. The younger huffed a little and used his hand to brush it backwards to get it off his eyes, only to have it fall back onto his face. Jackson didn’t seem to care. Jaebum cared. He wanted to brush it backwards, he wanted to be the one helping Jackson undress. 

 

Jackson then went to take off the sweater, strong hands reaching to his upper back and gripping the fabric. He pulled, incredibly slowly it seemed to Jaebum, revealing his bare back inch by inch. The muscles were working under the movement, his back looking incredible from where Jaebum was standing. 

 

The shirt messed Jackson’s hair even further as he pulled it over his head, the man shaking his head to get some of the hair off his eyes. Jaebum would be lying if this all had him unaffected in anyway. However, that was the moment Jackson stopped, the sweater still half on, arms and stomach still covered by the fabric. He turned his head to the side and his eyes landed on Jaebum. 

 

It seemed there was no reaction at first. Jackson stared at Jaebum, finding his eyes before he cocked his head to the side. Then a particularly mischievous grin found its way to the younger’s lips as he licked them and clearly tried to contain his glee. 

 

“Hey, hyung,” Jackson rasped out in a low and rough voice before reaching out to close the bathroom door. 

 

Jaebum stood there, absolutely dumbfounded. What had just happened? The stare he had on the now closed door, was intense. He tried to make sense of the situation as he heard the shower start running. He squinted his eyes at the door before it hit him.

 

There was no way Jackson hadn’t seen him when he had come home. There was just no way. So in extension, there was no way Jackson hadn’t known that Jaebum had been standing there, staring at him undress. Jackson had planned it. The little brat had actually planned it. 

 

“Tease,” Jaebum grumbled under his breath and wished he could just barge in and show Jackson what exactly happened to misbehaving people.

 

***

 

An opportunity presented itself when Jackson had gone back to his regular schedule. The blonde was again out of the dorm more than he was in. He came in when the others were sleeping and often left before any of them had gotten up yet. Jaebum often tried to stay up and wait for Jackson but after having woken up several times on the couch with a carefully placed blanket on top of him, he was losing his hope. 

 

One night, however, Jackson came home earlier than usually. Others were already sleeping but Jaebum had managed to stay up. He was already nodding off on the couch when he heard the door open quietly. He blinked away the sleep as he pushed himself up from the couch, walking towards the hallway. He stopped at the doorway and leaned against the wall, watching Jackson take off his jacket and shoes, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

 

It was good seeing Jackson again. He looked tired but satisfied, the day obviously having gone well. Jaebum couldn’t help but smile, glad to see the younger feeling good for once. Before he could open his mouth to ask about the day, Jackson turned around to come inside and his eyes found Jaebum’s. His eyes widened for a second as he gasped, hand coming to his chest as he cursed under his breath. 

 

“You scared me,” Jackson said with a huff of laughter, coming further inside and dropping his bag on the floor. 

 

Jaebum only apologized softly as he stared at the younger. It seemed like he hadn’t seen him in ages again, Jackson barely spending any time at the dorms lately. The blonde only tilted his head a little to the side with a small smile before starting to head to the kitchen, about to brush past Jaebum. It wouldn’t do, not this time.

 

Jaebum grabbed the younger, quickly pushing him against the wall and trapping him by leaning his hands against the wall. The younger stared at Jaebum in a shock before it turned into a satisfied smirk. He leaned his head slightly against the wall as he watched the leader, the smirk never leaving his lips. It was like he was waiting for Jaebum to make the final move, the younger man content to just wait.

 

With a huff, Jaebum leaned in towards Jackson, closely watching his tongue peeking out to moisten his lips and the mesmerizing dark eyes fluttering shut. Jaebum stopped just before his lips could touch Jackson’s. He took a deep breath, nearly overwhelmed by finally having Jackson close again. He could feel Jackson’s hands coming to rest on his hips, not pulling or pushing, simply just resting there. 

 

Jaebum closed the rest of the distance then, finally pressing his lips against the awaiting ones. It was just as good as he had remembered. 

 

All of a sudden there was a sleepy “hyung?” coming from the direction of his room. Jackson was quick to duck under his arms and disappear into Mark and his room. Jaebum clenched his eyes shut and felt his jaw jut out in absolute frustration, leaning his forehead against the cold wall as his hands closed into fists where he had had them caging Jackson. He could swear he heard Jackson cackling in absolute glee, the younger obviously getting some sick satisfaction from letting Jaebum get cockblocked by the Universe. 

 

“Hyung, are you alright? How are you still awake?” Youngjae’s voice came from the door. Youngjae slept like a log at night, there was no way to wake him up. How on earth had he woken up now of all times? Jaebum took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down and pushed himself off the wall. He turned to look at sleepy Youngjae who was rubbing his eyes. Any other time Jaebum would have found it adorable but seriously, this could not be his luck. 

 

“Yeah, all good,” Jaebum answered roughly, lingering in the hallway, hoping for the off chance of Youngjae just going to sleep and him getting Jackson back. No such luck happened however as Youngjae paddled over to him to grab his wrist. 

 

“I know you are always waiting for Jackson hyung, but you need some sleep too. Jackson hyung would be mad about you staying up so late,” Youngjae mumbled as he started dragging Jaebum back to their room. Cackling. He was absolutely sure he heard Jackson cackling. 

 

***

 

Jaebum knew he couldn’t just ask the manager to let him room with Jackson. They never really asked for the roommates, all of them close enough with each other to be happy with whatever they were given. This time however, Jaebum desperately wanted to make the manager give a room to share with Jackson. He was losing his mind and Jackson was too skillful with using the other members as a barrier. Not to mention he was wearing a very comfortable looking knitted sweater, adding to the sleepy look Jackson was sporting right now. 

 

So when the manager announced Jinyoung would be rooming with Jackson and Jaebum with the manager, the leader felt tired and defeated. They would be returning back to Korea and their dorms the next day and Jaebum felt like it would just prolong this whatever dance him and Jackson were doing. 

 

It came as a surprise when Jinyoung was the one piping up, all of a sudden grabbing the keycard meant for Jaebum from the manager’s hand and grinned brightly. 

 

“I’ll room with you, hyung-nim! I need some peace and quiet,” he grinned widely at Jackson, ignoring the elder’s pout and the indignant yelp of “I’m totally a joy to be around!” before turning to Jaebum. There was a dangerous glint in Jinyoung’s eyes as he tossed his own keycard to Jaebum, who scrambled to catch it. 

 

“Hyung can room with Jackson.” The words were highly suggestive and Jaebum couldn’t help the blush spreading on his cheeks. He refused to look at Jackson and practically cradled the keycard against his chest. Jinyoung knew. Of course he knew. It wasn’t a surprise. However, it was still embarrassing to basically being called out on his feelings in front of everybody. 

 

Jaebum could feel Jackson’s eyes on him before the younger shrugged and started heading towards the elevators, only quipping a “hyung, you coming?” over his shoulder that left Jaebum sputtering. He shook his head, promptly ignoring Jinyoung and Mark giggling behind his back. He was being far too transparent with his feelings but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

 

The elevator was packed with the members, the two maknaes rambling on excitedly about a game they wanted to try, while the rest were too tired to take part in the conversation. Jaebum was highly aware of Jackson standing right in front of him. He stared at the bare neck, at the little tuft of hair coming through the hole at the back of his snapback. The ever-filling broad shoulders were slightly hunched with tiredness. He saw the tilt of Jackson’s head when the man yawned widely before closing his eyes for a minute. 

 

They were all exhausted. Weeks and weeks of promotions and shows did that to anybody. Jackson had individual schedules on top of that but fortunately the man had a few days just with GOT7, and nothing scheduled for the next day. Jaebum could make him rest for once. He would be happy to just grab the man and restrict him in his arms and make him rest. He had never been more glad for Jinyoung’s sharp eyes. 

 

The group made their way into their rooms, quick good night’s thrown before the doors closed behind the men. Jaebum and Jackson’s room was the furthest from the elevator, which made Jackson grumble about the long walk and how it wasn’t fair the others got rooms far closer to the elevators. It was cute. Not that Jaebum would ever say it out aloud to Jackson. He didn’t need to give the blonde any more ammunition than he already had. 

 

Jaebum got to the door first, grabbing his keycard to slide it in when he felt Jackson’s forehead thump in between his shoulder blades. The elder promptly froze for a second, trying to ignore the uncomfortable flipflops his heart was doing. Jackson felt so comfortable there, like he fit right there. 

 

“Hyung,” Jackson whined, snuffling a little against Jaebum’s back. “Hurryyyy, I’m tired,” the whine got even higher as Jackson expressed his displeasure of having to wait in the hallway to get into the room. Jaebum fought against the shiver when he felt Jackson’s warm breath on his back through his shirt. 

 

It was much harder to get the keycard into the slot with Jackson plastered against his back but he somehow managed after a few fumbles. He quickly opened the door and hurried inside, desperately needing to take a breath and just put his luggage down. He heard the soft click of the door closing behind them but he didn’t see Jackson coming further into the room. 

 

Jaebum turned around and promptly froze. Jackson was leaning against the door, legs slightly bent and hands behind his back. All the tiredness seemed to have left Jackson as the blonde was staring at Jaebum, tilting his head a little to the side like he seemed to do quite a bit lately. Jackson didn’t seem to react to Jaebum much, his face carefully blank and expressionless as he watched him. Jaebum swallowed and took a deep breath. 

 

The atmosphere was charged, prickling against his skin. It was with carefully calculated steps that he started getting closer to Jackson. The blonde’s gaze never wavered but a small grin started to grow on his face with every step Jaebum took towards him. His brown eyes were twinkling with amusement and something that Jaebum hoped to be delight. 

 

Jaebum stopped merely a foot away from Jackson, watching him grin while biting his lip. He wanted to downright _whimper_ at the sight but he couldn’t let himself, not when Jackson was looking so inviting right there, in front of him. Jaebum would have felt nervous if it hadn’t been for Jackson’s smirk and knowing eyes. As it was, he leaned a little closer, keeping a careful eye on Jackson. He didn’t want to scare him off, even though he was quite sure there was no fear of that happening. 

 

Jackson’s lips were inviting, finally having been released from his teeth. They looked plump and red, slightly parted as if just waiting for Jaebum to close the last few inches between them. Jaebum was going to do exactly that, it was his plan. The moment his eyes were about to flutter closed however, Jackson moved. 

 

The younger was once again quickly snaking away around him, about to head further down into the room. Jaebum’s hand shot out to grab Jackson’s arm, feeling both dumbfounded and outraged by Jackson. Before he could say anything, however, Jackson had turned around with a wide smile and reached in to _boop_ Jaebum on the nose. 

 

Jaebum blinked against the movement, hand going slack in surprise. Jackson used that moment to get away from his grip and headed straight into the bathroom. Jaebum’s hand stayed still, poised there in the air as he stood there frozen. The situation started to catch up with him as he groaned in frustration. 

 

“Jackson!” Jaebum called out after him, hand still stretched forward where Jackson had left it. “You know you don’t have to tease me to keep me interested, right? Jackson?” He knew he sounded desperate. The frustration was getting to him and he was just so ready to get on his knees and beg Jackson to stop it. He had enough trouble handling the Universe cockblocking him but Jackson teasing him? It was far too much. 

 

The only answer he got was gleeful laughter coming from the bathroom, Jaebum going thoroughly ignored. He stood there, staring at the door where Jackson had disappeared to and tried to make sense of the situation. Was it actually a game for Jackson? Was it just fun? Jaebum had passed the fun and games stage long ago, long before the sweaters even came along. 

 

Jaebum brought his hands to his face and cried out in frustration before making his way into the room. It seemed Jackson was perfectly happy playing around, this game of push and pull a fun way to waste time and screw with Jaebum. Was it just that for him? Had Jaebum read the atmosphere wrong somewhere along the line and completely misunderstood it all? Jackson didn’t particularly seem like someone to play around with someone like this, certainly not with a fellow group member. 

 

The bed springs squeaked quietly as Jaebum sat down on it heavily. He was slumped down as he stared down at his hands. He had been so certain Jackson was actually interested in him, that faithful night just some odd days ago burnt into his memory. The kiss on the couch was just another thing messing with his head. They probably should’ve talked about this right after the first kiss but it had seemed easy and fun back then. Now it was tormenting Jaebum, making him question all that had happened. 

 

If it was just fun for Jackson, Jaebum wasn’t sure he could deal with it. He had gotten a taste, had gotten a glimpse of what it could be. As the leader of GOT7, he was sure he would find a way to not let it affect him in the public eye but as Jaebum, the young man from Goyang who was hopelessly enthralled with Jackson, he may have trouble getting over it. He wasn’t cold and able to get through everything easily, like people seemed to think. Not when it came to Jackson. 

 

Jaebum let himself fall back onto the bed, feet still on the ground but otherwise sprawled on the bed. He stared at the generic ceiling of the hotel room and tried to make sense of the situation. Jackson meant the world to him, whether he was with or without Jaebum. That much he was certain of. They needed to talk about this. Jaebum needed some explanation, closure if it came down to that. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, hope and fear mixing uncomfortably in his stomach. He just needed to know what was going on. 

 

The bathroom door opened and he could hear the shuffling of Jackson’s feet against the carpet. He listened to the younger sputter around a little more before he could _feel_ the heat emanating from Jackson. He finally opened his eyes and saw Jackson standing in between his legs, staring down at him with a barely-there soft smile. 

 

Jaebum felt like he had trouble breathing. Jackson had left his snapback in the bathroom it seemed like, his hair fluffy and framing his face. He was wearing Jaebum’s sweater again, managing to make it look far bigger than it actually was. Jackson’s own size seemed smaller as well, the sweater and the hair giving him such a soft look, and the smile wasn’t helping. The affection he held for the man in front of him threatened to choke Jaebum so severely, that he had to prop himself up on his elbow and bring his other hand to try to calm his pounding heart. 

 

The smile was so _Jackson_ despite not having seen it before. The smile was directed at him, and Jaebum, in that moment, felt how hope overruled all fear he had had. Jackson seemed to move like in slow motion as he placed his knee on the bed, next to Jaebum’s thigh. Slowly, he raised his other leg, placing it on the other side of Jaebum. He let himself sit down on Jaebum’s thighs, as the two of them kept staring at each other. 

  
Jackson seemed so sure of his movements, so confident, whereas Jaebum felt like he was lost, just floating around without any sense of direction whatsoever. He didn’t make a move, just carefully watching Jackson as he tried to swallow against his dry throat. His heart was about to beat out of his chest and he wasn’t sure he knew how to breathe anymore. 

 

Somehow this particular moment felt like a turning point. He wasn’t sure why it felt like it, as they had had moments like this with Jackson before. He felt like whatever happened now, it would have a significant impact on what was to happen in the future with the two of them. Jaebum wasn’t sure if he was ready to take the leap yet. 

 

“Hey,” Jackson’s soft voice broke the charged silence between them. Jaebum blinked and noticed how Jackson’s smile had disappeared, replaced by a small frown on his face. Why was Jackson frowning? Had he managed to screw this up already? It still seemed like he had trouble getting his throat to work, scared to take the last step. He knew he had to do it however, get the feared question out there. 

 

“What are we doing?” Jaebum’s voice was rough and had slight shakiness to it but he had managed to get it out, to articulate it properly. 

 

Jackson tilted his head a little to the side as he seemed to consider Jaebum’s words. He shuffled forward a little, sitting right on Jaebum’s lap as he his hands came to rest against his taut stomach. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jackson seemed so composed, like whatever was happening wasn’t a big deal. The fear was starting to creep back in again. Maybe Jackson really was looking for something fun and easy after all? It seemed that his pause and his frown told Jackson enough as he leaned back a little and stared at Jaebum.

 

“Wow,” Jackson breathed out as his eyes were full of surprise. Jaebum swallowed and desperately wanted to reach out, just to pull Jackson in and into his arms. But they needed to talk, Jaebum needed to know. So he stayed still, terribly wanting to demand in the need to hear what Jackson had to say. 

 

“Really?” Jackson’s voice had lost some of its confidence, his voice being significantly smaller than it was before. The blonde looked down and started to play with the hem of Jaebum’s shirt, the gesture clearly done in nervousness. 

 

“Do I have to spell it out?” Jackson said with a small grimace, not looking up at Jaebum at all anymore. He looked so incredibly _cute_ that Jaebum had to physically stop himself from reaching out to Jackson. He had a hunch, an inkling, of what Jackson was going to say and the warmth that was spreading through him was impossible to ignore. He wanted to smile stupidly and just pull the younger into a bear hug but he refrained from doing so, simply just wanting to hear Jackson’s words first. 

 

“I’m afraid so,” Jaebum replied but it seemed his words held some of the grin he was sporting by now, as Jackson’s eyes shot up at him and a frowny pout found its way on his face. Jaebum’s grin only widened and he had trouble describing the _happiness_ he felt at that moment. Jackson hadn’t been playing around, that much was certain by now. 

 

There was a sudden change in Jackson’s demeanor as he grinned mischievously and leaned in a little. His fingers, that had been playing with the hem of the shirt, started to slowly slide the shirt up. 

 

“How about I show you instead?” Jackson’s sultry tone filled the space. It hit Jaebum right where it was meant to: there was a moment of silence before Jaebum burst out laughing. He fell back on the bed and couldn’t stop laughing. He could hear Jackson’s laughing as well, felt the halfhearted slap against his stomach accompanied by a “hey!”, only to be followed by laughter again. 

 

Jackson collapsed against Jaebum’s chest, both of them still laughing but slowly calming down. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jackson as he simply enjoyed the closeness between the two of them. It seemed it really had been obvious as to what the two of them had been doing. 

 

“Why’d you feel the need to tease me anyway?” Jaebum asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Jackson shuffled a little against Jaebum’s chest before shrugging. 

 

“I wanted to make sure you were interested. Didn’t want it to be just a late night fluke or something to blow off steam,” Jackson’s voice was muffled against Jaebum’s neck, making it difficult for Jaebum to hear but it was enough of a confirmation for Jaebum. He couldn’t help the wide grin covering his face as he reached down to grab Jackson’s head on both his hands and lift him up a little. Jackson let him, albeit reluctantly, and Jaebum was met with a blushing Jackson. 

 

Jaebum cradled Jackson’s cheeks into his palms and brought the younger close enough to be able to look into his eyes. The blush didn’t seem to disappear anytime soon and Jackson seemed embarrassed but Jaebum had something far more embarrassing to confess. 

 

“I’ve been a fool for you for years, do you really think a little teasing does anything to that anymore?” Jaebum murmured and watched Jackson’s eyes widen and blush deepen further. However, now there was a wide and pleased smile on Jackson’s face and Jaebum couldn’t help but bring him in for a kiss. 

 

The kiss felt different than any of the other ones so far. All kisses they had exchanged, had had something memorable to them: be it their first in the hallway, the incredible makeout session on the couch, or any of the _almosts_ they had had. Now there would be no interruptions, no insecurities or uncertainties. It was just the two of them, finally on their own. They both knew what the other wanted, knew that they were on the same page with each other. Jaebum couldn’t have asked for more. 

 

Jackson was leaning over him, his hands on both side of Jaebum’s head. Jaebum let his hands drop and slide down Jackson’s shoulders to his waist. The kiss was gradually deepening, letting the warmth spread inside of him at a rate he was still able to handle. He could hear Jackson’s slightly labored breathing, could actually feel it under his hands where he was still holding onto his waist. 

 

It was Jackson who parted his lips first, pressing in closer. Jaebum was only happy to comply. The feeling of getting to kiss Jackson deeper, to explore the warmth was a heady feeling. Jackson was battling him for dominance, not letting him set the pace at all. Jaebum enjoyed it, enjoyed being challenged but it just wouldn’t do. Jackson had to know. His hands tightened around Jackson’s waist, letting himself push the younger man _down_ as he lifted his hips just so. The resulting gasp and whimper that escaped Jackson’s lips as he broke the kiss was something Jaebum wanted to hear plenty more. 

 

Jackson had his eyes closed, biting down on his lip as he took a few breaths. Jaebum kept staring up at him, at the blush on his cheeks, at the hair framing his face. He was in awe and he would have wanted to just keep staring at him if there wasn’t a burning heat low on his tummy. He would stare at Jackson after. _After_. 

 

With that thought in mind, he moved Jackson’s hips with the grip he had, had him grind on him. Jackson’s eyes shot open, lips parting in surprise. He stared down at Jaebum, his whole body giving a shiver. Jaebum didn’t know if it was a reaction to his actions or the look in his eyes but he didn’t care. He loved the reaction. 

 

Jaebum let himself watch Jackson a little more for a moment. The sweater had dipped down low enough to show that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Jaebum licked his lips and let his hands go lower, sliding over his hips before settling on his thighs. He massaged the muscled thighs, reveled in the tremble of them. He was getting too deep too fast. 

 

“You can say no, at any moment,” Jaebum breathed out, looking into Jackson’s dark eyes. When had they turned so dark? He was giving Jackson an out, not wanting to pressure him into anything. He didn’t know how recent any of the feelings were with Jackson. The younger might not be ready for anything yet. Jaebum had had enough of pining, he had had _years_ behind him already. He would take anything Jackson was willing to give him. Even if it was to stop now. Deep down he wished Jackson wouldn’t want to take the out, but Jaebum would respect his word. 

 

Jackson seemed to asses Jaebum at his words. He tilted his head to the side, lifting himself up a little. He then straightened up completely before his hands found Jaebum’s on his thighs. He proceeded to lift them off of him before he was scrambling up. Jaebum stared at the blonde, desperately having hoped this wasn’t going to happen but kept lying back, respecting Jackson’s decision. He seriously needed to calm himself down. What could possible calm him down when Jackson was still right there, looking so damn good? 

 

Some of Jaebum’s thoughts must’ve showed on his face Jackson laughed out a little all of a sudden. 

 

“Calm down. I’m not saying no. Just figured it’s easier to get the clothes off this way,” Jackson said with a small smirk, wiggling his eyebrows. Jaebum groaned and wanted to curse Jackson out for making him think the worst for the moment. He was met with more laughter as Jackson looked at him with amusement in his eyes. However, there was also a undertone of something much different than amusement deep in his eyes and Jaebum wanted to find out what it was. He wanted to find out if Jackson was as affected as he was. 

 

Jaebum quickly sat up, watching Jackson closely. The blonde had gotten rid of the sweatpants already, neatly folding them onto the chair. Jaebum took the moment to take his hoodie off, quickly followed by his t-shirt. He felt goosebumps forming all over his torso at the chilly air but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Jackson. The blonde had turned back to him and was about to take the sweater off before Jaebum interrupted him. 

 

“Don’t- -,” the words escaped before Jaebum could stop them. Jackson stopped in his movements, hands still at the hem of the sweater, gripping the material. There was a small frown on the blonde’s face and he tilted his head to the side in question. Jaebum took a shuddering breath before wetting his lips nervously. How could he ask Jackson to leave the sweater on without it sounding completely perverted? 

 

“Can you maybe leave it on?” 

 

The words hung between them, Jaebum barely daring to breathe. The words hadn’t come out right. He did sound like he just had some weird kink for the sweater. Which, frankly, he did, but he didn’t want to scare off Jackson. It was _Jackson_ he wanted anyway. With or without the sweater. 

 

The fingers that had gripped the hem of the sweater, finally let go of it. Jaebum glanced up at Jackson and saw a particularly mischievous grin aimed at him. He swallowed and knew nothing had been lost on Jackson. It wasn’t like he wanted to hide it, per se, but it was not a secret anymore. 

 

“Really? The sweater?” Jackson’s voice was amused as he stepped closer to Jaebum, forcing the leader to look up at Jackson. Jaebum shook his head, reaching out and placing his hands on Jackson’s hips, sneaking under the shirt. He reveled in the smooth skin he found there, playing with the edge of the boxers. 

 

“Not this sweater. Just big sweaters. In general. On you. Big sweaters on you,” Jaebum murmured, having trouble with articulating his thoughts properly. There was an amused laughter from Jackson as his hands found their way into Jaebum’s hair. It felt nice and he let his eyes fall shut for a second before remembering where his hands were. 

 

The grip tightened slightly on Jackson’s hips but it was quick to loosen as Jaebum started to slide the boxers lower. Jackson let him, a small hitch of breath the only evidence of the younger acknowledging what was going on. It was the first time they had gotten this far. It had been too long, too many almosts and too much teasing for Jaebum. Jackson helped him shimmy the garment down to the floor. He stared at them for a second before looking backc up at Jackson. 

 

Jackson was naked under the sweater. He was naked under the sweater and was standing right in front of him. Seemingly he didn’t look any different but just the knowledge of Jackson having nothing underneath Jaebum’s sweater, was enough for his mouth to water. He gripped the hem of the sweater and used it to pull Jackson closer. The blonde smiled at him, letting himself be pulled in. 

 

Jaebum stared at Jackson in awe for a little while, not minding how he the man raised his eyebrow in question. Fortunately, Jackson stayed quiet about it, letting him have the moment for himself. It seemed Jackson couldn’t stay still for much longer however, as the man kneeled in front of Jaebum all of a sudden. The elder only stared down in confusion before nimble fingers found the button of his jeans. 

 

Jackson glanced up then, as if to make sure it was alright but Jaebum had frozen. He couldn’t stop Jackson even if he wanted to. And he didn’t want to, most definitely not. He swallowed loudly before leaning back just slightly to give Jackson more room to work. Jackson had to push up the sleeves of the sweater to ensure they wouldn’t interfere with his task. Jaebum was not willing to admit how much the sight affected him. He was sure Jackson would work it against him far too much. 

 

One by one the buttons on his jeans came undone. Despite the clear indication of just how much Jaebum was enjoying the proceedings, Jackson ignored it completely. The man only slightly tapped his hip with the words “lift up” before starting to pull the jeans off completely. Jackson showed far less care for Jaebum’s jeans than he had for his own sweatpants, dropping them onto the floor with a thump. Jaebum didn’t care. Jackson was right there, naked underneath the sweater and Jaebum was sitting on the bed in only his boxers. He had been sure they would never get even nearly this far. 

 

As Jackson reached for his boxers, he found himself shaking his head, instead of reaching out to him and pulling him up as he started to scoot further down the bed. Jackson looked slightly confused at first but got up onto the bed on his knees and made his way to Jaebum. He tilted his head to the side before straddling Jaebum’s hips. Jackson’s weight being right where he wanted it, was beyond delicious. His hands quickly found Jackson’s waist, getting a comfortable hold. 

 

Jackson did an experimental roll of his hips, resulting in both of them moaning out. Yes, this was what Jaebum had been waiting for. He gave a small push with his hands on Jackson’s waist, encouraging him to start moving more. Jackson licked his lips and placed his hands on Jaebum’s stomach as he tried to look for a comfortable pace, fitting the both of them. 

 

Jaebum looked at the man in awe, how he seemed to be drowning in the sweater. The hands that were on his stomach were nearly completely covered by the sleeves, just the tips of his fingers visible. The sweater was big enough on Jackson to cover all evidence of his arousal but Jaebum could _feel_ it against him. It made it that much better. Just for Jaebum. 

 

The hem of the sweater kept brushing against Jaebum’s bulge, giving a slightly uncomfortable tickling feeling. It had to be killing Jackson. The material of the sweater heavy enough to have an impact but not heavy enough to induce anything else but teasing and frustration. 

 

Jackson seemed so comfortable there, so used to it in a sense and the realization hit Jaebum like ice cold water had been poured over him. It wasn’t Jackson’s first time with a guy. It couldn’t be. Jaebum’s hold on Jackson’s waist tightened significantly at that moment, the sudden burst of jealousy surprising even himself. He knew Jackson had been with other people before, he had even met two of the girls before. He had had no idea about Jackson having had anything with another man before and Jaebum wanted to demand who he was. Who had gotten to Jackson before him. 

 

There was a small whimper escaping Jackson’s lips, both from pleasure as well as surprised pain as Jaebum’s hold kept on tightening. His eyes opened to look down at Jaebum. He must have noticed how dark his eyes were as Jackson’s movements slowed down slightly and a breathless “ _hyung_ ” escaped his lips. It should have made Jaebum feel better, should have made him happy that Jackson’s attention was on him. However, the word _hyung_ was far too generic for his liking. Maybe the other man ( _men?_ ) had been hyung to Jackson as well. 

 

Jaebum hated his thoughts, hated how they had found a place in his mind in such a moment at all. There shouldn’t be any room. He only grunted in response to Jackson, trying to banish any thoughts as he closed his eyes, trying to ground himself with the tight hold on Jackson. The younger stopped moving all of a sudden, making Jaebum’s eyes shoot open. Jackson seemed to be assessing him, with the tiniest frown on his face. Jaebum tried to look neutral, tried not to let any of his insecurities show but Jackson leaned down then. He was still straddling Jaebum but otherwise almost lay completely on him, the soft material of the sweater feeling too rough against his chest. Jackson leaned down low enough to let his lips touch Jaebum’s earlobe. 

 

“ _Jaebum hyung_ ,” Jackson whispered against his ear, moving his hips just slightly against Jaebum to accentuate his words. It was Jackson who was there with him. Jackson wanted to be there with him, and him only. His words were enough to tell it to Jaebum. He groaned, absolutely loving how his name sounded on Jackson’s lips in a situation like theirs. 

 

It seemed Jackson was in the mood for more of the teasing he seemed to enjoy doing. He didn’t move away, only let out a sigh and with it the word “ _Jaebum-ah_ ”. Jaebum froze for a second before letting out a short growl. 

 

Jaebum quickly switched their places, with a firm grip on Jackson’s hips. The younger stared back up at him from where he was now lying on his back on the bed, looking slightly dumbfounded but it was quickly overshadowed by the darkening of Jackson’s eyes and the unmistakable look of arousal on Jackson. Jaebum let himself just watch Jackson for a moment, at his flushed cheeks, messy hair, and his exposed collarbone. 

 

He could also see how Jackson was getting frustrated with Jaebum just staying still so he gave a small thrust down on Jackson, letting his hips slot nicely against Jackson’s. He was rewarded with a surprised gasp and hands scrambling around his shoulders. Jaebum knew they shouldn’t rush. Despite their close relationship in the group, this was all new to them in so many ways that they should really take their time. Neither seemed willing to do it however, as Jackson gave a small thrust up on his own, encouraging Jaebum to keep moving. 

 

Jaebum cursed and tried to set a comfortable pace. His rhythm faltered soon however, as the boxers were really getting in the way. He quickly reached down to push them to his mid-thigh before giving another thrust. He couldn’t stop the moan escaping his lips as he could finally feel Jackson without any barriers between them. Jackson had the same reaction, his legs tightening around Jaebum’s hips for a second before falling more open, giving Jaebum more room to work without any hindrances. 

 

Jackson felt amazing against him, just the right amount of wetness and heat. The slide was easy and made it all the better. Jaebum leaned back a little, looked down where the two of them touched and he felt his hips stutter. 

 

The sight below him was nearly too much to handle. The sweater was hiked up just high enough to show Jackson’s hard on. With every thrust both of their tips would brush against the sweater, leaving a small trail of precome on the material but Jaebum couldn’t care less. Jackson looked amazing, the messy appearance of the sweater making him look far more debauched than he was in actuality. 

 

Jaebum had to bury his face against Jackson’s neck, unwilling to just yet let Jackson see how much of an effect the younger had on him. The sound of Jackson’s panting was right next to his ear and he let out a whimper against Jackson’s skin. He had desperately wanted to watch Jackson the whole time, but the emotions were threatening to choke him. 

 

It was too overwhelming: finally having Jackson with him, finally getting to do all this with him. The heat, the absolute _pleasure_ surrounding him in that moment. He had known Jackson was incredible, he always had been. However, nothing had prepared him for the delicious torture. He was addicted already, there was no way around it. 

 

Jaebum gave a sharper thrust, hearing the surprised _oh_ escaping Jackson’s lips, filled with pleasure and need. If this was how it felt without actual intercourse, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to handle actually getting to be inside Jackson. He groaned against Jackson’s neck, heatedly and distractedly kissed whatever skin he could reach. Jackson’s hands found their way to Jaebum’s hair, messing it thoroughly as he ran his fingers through it. 

 

“Jaebum, shit,” Jackson cursed out as Jaebum changed the angle a little bit. The younger’s grip on his hair tightened, making Jaebum give a sharper thrust in reaction. He could feel Jackson trembling against him and panting near his ear. The sweat was dropping down to his eyes but he couldn’t stop. 

 

“Jaebum, need you to- -“ Jackson’s words were cut off as Jaebum looked down and angled his thrust to slide against Jackson _just right._ A broken moan filled the room and Jaebum was beyond glad they were a little further away from the others’ rooms. The morning after would be more than awkward at this rate. 

 

Jaebum felt Jackson let go of his hair with one hand, reaching down to grab the both of them in his hand. He let out a moan at the feeling of extra friction before getting a handle on the situation. He reached down himself, gently swatting Jackson’s hand away and promptly ignoring his displeased whine. Jaebum wrapped his hand around Jackson, reveling in the feeling of having him against his palm. The earlier whine had turned into a whimper of pleasure already and Jaebum tightened his grip. 

 

It took a few different paces for Jaebum to find the ideal one for Jackson but the loud moan and the stutter of his hips were clear enough to tell Jaebum which one was the most appreciated. Jackson was already sensitive, reacting strongly to changes in Jaebum’s grip as well as the drag of his thumb over the sensitive tip. Jaebum marveled at the reactions, amazed he was managing to get them out of Jackson. The younger was there with him, just him, and the way Jackson was moaning out his name, broken by some of the strokes, it was clear Jackson’s mind wasn’t on anyone else either. Jaebum wanted to keep it that way. 

 

It didn’t take long for Jackson to start moving with the strokes, desperately looking for release. Jaebum considered teasing him, getting back for all those times the younger had so relentlessly teased him and left him confused and frustrated. The way Jackson looked under him, the way he reacted to his touch was enough for Jaebum however, and he couldn’t deny Jackson anything. He had never been good at denying Jackson anything, and it would get much harder from now on as well.

 

So Jaebum started a faster, tighter pace. It didn’t take much for Jackson’s legs to tighten around his hips, and for his back to curve off of the bed. Jackson buried his face in the sleeves of the sweater as he finally reached the orgasm. Jaebum stared down at the younger as he stroked him through it. He wanted to ask Jackson to look at him, to stop hiding behind the sleeves but the sight was beyond _adorable_ which was not what he had expected after sex but it did things to him, that much was for certain. 

 

Jaebum reached down for his own neglected hard on, started stroking himself with ease, with the familiar rhythm. This time he had his wet dream right there with him, within touching distance, looking completely debauched and out of it. It was more than enough to bring Jaebum over the edge with Jackson’s name on his lips. 

 

The only sound audible in the room was the both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths. Jaebum was still somehow able to stay propped up on his one arm. He looked down at Jackson’s stomach, how it was a sticky mess of both of them and Jaebum almost let out a small whimper at the sight. It was the two of them. Finally, the two of them. 

 

Jaebum, uncaring of his still dirty hand, reached up to Jackson’s face, tugging on the sleeve of the sweater, desperate to see Jackson. The younger let his hand be moved and Jaebum froze, staring down at Jackson’s face. The man looked so completely sated and _satisfied_ that Jaebum couldn’t help the swallow of his throat. Jackson looked gorgeous like this and Jaebum surged down to kiss the man deeply. Jackson whimpered into the kiss, bringing up his covered hand to Jaebum’s cheek as Jaebum simply couldn’t get enough. 

 

Jackson’s kisses soon started to slow down a little however, and Jaebum reluctantly let go, pulling back. Jackson smiled so softly at him that Jaebum had trouble handling the sudden skip of his heart. He had been aware of the seriousness of his feelings but it had been nothing compared to this. He was so completely and royally gone over the younger that he was sure nothing good come out of it. For now, however, he was willing to enjoy the moment. 

 

It was the sticky, gross feeling on their skin that forced Jaebum to get up and paddle into the bathroom. He quickly exited with a wet cloth, cleaning them both up gently. He kept looking up at Jackson, seeing him look right back at him with the softest look on his face. Jaebum was scared to know what it meant. It was nearly too much right from the beginning. 

 

“You’re so good to me,” Jackson murmured, the exhaustion seeping into his tone. Jaebum hummed in response, kissing Jackson’s cheek gently. Jackson let out a small laugh at that but he seemed too tired to properly react to it. Jaebum let the cloth drop onto the floor as he laid on the bed next to Jackson on his side, unabashedly staring at the man. 

 

Jackson was quick to fall asleep next to him. He was still exhausted and overworked, needing sleep and rest where he could get it. The sated feeling after certainly didn’t help him stay awake. Jaebum watched as the blonde’s breathing evened out, his fingers going slack under the sleeves of the sweater. 

 

Jaebum smiled fondly at him before turning to his back. He had an insane need to stick out his middle finger at the ceiling. It would be stupid but he couldn’t resist. The Universe may have screwed him over at first, dominated the game but this was Jaebum’s field now. A self-satisfied grin found its way on his face as he showed the middle finger to the ceiling. 

 

Take that Universe. 

 

Universe 0 - Jaebum… at least 9000.

 

 


End file.
